


Happy Xmas (War Is Over)

by autistichanzo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, It's july but I was in the mood for holiday themed homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistichanzo/pseuds/autistichanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father had invited him back home, but nothing about it seemed intriguing to John. His siblings had all moved out and he wasn't going to travel all the way to South Carolina just to spend time with his asshole of a father. <br/>No, no. This year he was going to have fun. This year, he was celebrating Christmas with his boyfriend.</p><p>Aka Christmas fluff for your gay needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Xmas (War Is Over)

John Laurens was always one to wake up early on Christmas day. Growing up, he would always be the one to "be santa" by placing his younger siblings' gifts under the tree, and eating up the cookies they'd left for him.  
This year however, he wasn't doing all that. His father had invited him back home, but nothing about it seemed intriguing to John. His siblings had all moved out and he wasn't going to travel all the way to South Carolina just to spend time with his asshole of a father.   
No, no. This year he was going to have fun. This year, he was celebrating Christmas with his boyfriend. As John sat up in the bed, he looked down at said boyfriend and smiled at how peaceful the other man seemed. How did John score such a man like Alexander Hamilton? He shook his head quickly to clear his mind from the train of thought, knowing he had to start on preperations. 

Their small livingroom was lit up from only a candle that John had lit, and the naked tree looked beautiful in the dark. A box of decorations stood to the side of it, but John knew Alex would want to help him decorate it. It was a typical couple-thing to do, he guessed. He stepped in to the kitchen and started fixing a tray of food for the two of them. A red tray with white cartoon snowflakes on it, of course. Although John wouldn't really want to admit it out loud, he loved christmas. He started humming "santa claus is coming to town", but was interupted as he heard a thud from their bedroom. A tired Alex soon stepped out through the doors, wearing nothing more than boxers and a hoodie.   
"Alex, you weren't supposed to be up just yet," John commented, finishing up the sandwhiches and coffee for the two of them.   
Alex replied by shrugging as if he didn't care, and walking closer to him.   
His tired eyes lit up slightly at the sight of the breakfast.  
"Is that..?" He trailed off.  
"Breakfast in bed. Well, it was supposed to be in bed, anyway." John smiled, but blushed slightly ashamed.  
"We can go back if you want to?"   
John nodded.  
Alexander helped carry the kettle of coffee as they took the food back to their bedroom. When they were climbing back in, Alex leaned over to kiss John on his cheek.  
"Merry Christmas," John chuckled.  
"Merry Christmas, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this??? But I don't know, I have other series I should work on. 
> 
> Comments fuel my writing, please write some comments/critics/suggestions for me!


End file.
